L'Adieu au Maître
by Yezel
Summary: Âme sensibles s'abstenir ! Cette fois vous êtes prévenus!Et maintenant que te reste-t-il Naruto ? Ton meilleur ami est parti, ton maître est mort et Kakashi git inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital. Alors Naruto que te restes-t-il ?


**Titre:** L'Adieu au Maître

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame

**Statut:** Fini.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots.

* * *

**Je ne reviens que pour ce OS, mais si vous avez des idée pour un U.A, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

* * *

« - Arrête Naruto ! Arrête ! C'est bon lâche-le ! C'est assez dur comme ça ! hurle Sakura à travers la pluie battante qui s'écoule des nuages, telle des larmes, accompagnant ainsi le sombre recueillement des villageois.  
- J'peux pas ! J'peux pas ! Ero-senin ! Ero-senin ! »

Lui aussi hurle en tenant fermement le corps sans vie de son maître. Il ne comprend pas, il ne veut pas comprendre. Il n'accepte pas qu'on le mette en terre. Il n'est pas mort, c'est juste un cauchemar, encore un des ces horribles cauchemars où il perd une personne chère.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues enfantines et ses cris sont comme une mélodie sordide. Tsunade serre les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Sois forte, sois forte, sois forte ! C'est toi qui dirige ce village ! Ne montre pas tes faiblesses ! Fais comme si tu avais encore perdu ce pari... Fais comme si tu n'avais pas gagné cette fois... Fais comme si...

Sakura essaye tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que Naruto lâche le sanin, mais il s'y accroche fermement. Elle n'arrive plus, elle n'en peut plus de le voir dans cet état. Que quelqu'un le sauve... Pitié, faites que quelqu'un l'aide... Mais ne le laissez pas se perdre au plus profond de lui, plus jamais ça. Elle ne veut plus, non, plus jamais de sentiments aussi néfastes.

Elle peine à le relever et finalement à bout de force, il abandonne son parrain, son maître, cet être fantastique qui s'est occupé de lui et ne l'a jamais abandonné. Il lui a tout appris, il lui a tout donné sans rien vouloir en échange. Il ne l'a jamais traité comme un monstre et l'a même plutôt considéré comme un fils. Et maintenant que te reste-t-il Naruto ? Ton meilleur ami est parti, ton maître est mort et Kakashi git inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital. Alors Naruto, à part ta chère Sakura, qui reste à tes côtés ? Une hokage qui ne peut même plus voir ton visage sans penser au corps inanimé de son compagnon d'armes, un groupe d'amis qui ne sait pas vraiment comment te consoler, des villageois qui haïssent encore ton existence ?

Qui peut vraiment espérer te comprendre ? Qui peut prétendre voir réellement ce que cachent tes sourires et cette douleur insupportable ? Ils ignorent tous que tu n'es pas ce que tu veux paraitre, seule Sakura connait ton véritable reflet sans en être répugnée. Elle sait ce que tu caches au plus profond de toi, tes envies, tes désirs, elle les connait mais elle sait aussi avec quelle preuve de courage tu laisses tout derrière toi pour le bonheur des autres. Mais en es-tu vraiment heureux ? Ne souhaites-tu pas plus que cette vie ? Ne souhaites-tu pas montrer jusqu'où va la noirceur de ton cœur et où commence tes ténèbres ? Tu affiches un sourire sans faille qui n'a même pas la clarté de l'hypocrisie et pourtant tu sais comme il est faux, ce sourire que tu hais tant.

Là, pas vraiment à droite, ni trop à gauche, presque au milieu, ton cœur vient de se fermer. Il a suffit d'un prénom et d'un mot pour qu'il s'éteigne. « Jiraya » ; « mort » . Mais tu es un ninja ! Et les ninjas ne doivent pas pleurer et montrer leur peine ! Ils doivent se battre et ne penser qu'au bien du village... Oui, mais qui pense à toi ?

Elle le ramène chez lui, presque en le portant. Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est forte Sakura. Elle peut supporter le poids de sa peine et même beaucoup plus, elle l'aime tellement qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Parce qu'au fond, elle en a marre qu'il souffre, que le destin qu'il lui a été donné soit aussi laid. Elle voudrait qu'il rêve, oui qu'il rêve éternellement. Qu'il les oublie eux et tous ce qui lui fait mal. Mais il n'est pas comme ça. Non, Naruto est un battant même si cette fois-ci il est plus que brisé.

Elle le met sur le lit et le déshabille. Il s'y glisse nu avec l'aide de Sakura. Il a l'air inconscient, comme si de Naruto, il ne restait qu'un corps. Elle le voit fermer les yeux, elle l'entend prononcer le nom de son amant, ce cruel amant qui l'a abandonné pour une vengeance. Cet amant qui l'a détruit peut-être plus que quiconque.

Elle s'assoie au bord du lit et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. L'amie, elle n'est que ça pour lui, elle aimerait être le substitut de l'amant mais il ne fera jamais ça car Naruto ne sait pas comment blesser les gens. Elle prend sa main et lui en embrasse le dos. Il est étrangement chaud. Peut-être une fièvre ?… Oui… Vu son état de faiblesse, elle n'en serait pas étonnée. Elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine pour lui enlever ce mal, ce mal là qui n'est pas nécessaire. Elle dépose un tendre baiser sur son front et s'en va une fois assurée de sa guérison. C'est si dur d'être celui qui reste.

Tu rêves, enfin ce ne sont jamais vraiment des rêves. Puisque tu pleures, puisque tu souffres. Tu ne sais plus comment vivre, tu ne le savais déjà plus, mais il était là à chacun de tes pas, cet homme si fort qui t'as pris comme élève. Ce pervers émérite qui te donnait tout l'amour familial que tu souhaitais. Jamais tu n'aurais pensé que ce pilier tomberait et pourtant tu sais très bien que tout s'effondre un jour où l'autre. Mais c'est trop tôt pour toi, tu n'oses même plus grandir maintenant. Regarde-toi dans ce lit, replié sur toi-même, en larmes, si misérable, si méprisable. Tu as atteint le point de non-retour et des tonnes de fissures apparaissent sur ton visage de gamin. Tu as déjà trop vécu, c'est le fait indéniable de ta vie. Maintenant qui es-tu ? Pour qui vis-tu ? Qui est là pour te consoler ?

Tu te lèves mais où peux-tu aller ? Dans quels bras peux-tu te réfugier ? Tu avances dans le silence de la nuit et le corps nu tu escalades le toit. Si ton maître te voyait que penserait-il de ça ? Où est passé le Naruto ? Dans quel coin de son esprit s'est-il caché pour fuir les réalités acerbes de son monde si gris ?

Le vide est là, très attirant, accueillant comme une mère. Tu fais un pas mais des bras t'encerclent et t'enlacent. Tu ne réagis pas de suite mais tu reconnais cette odeur si familière. Un mélange de miel et de trahison. Tu fermes les yeux, c'est encore pire que tout. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tu serres les dents mais laisses quand même échapper un nom:

« - Sasuke...  
- Mon amour. »

Il enfouit son visage dans ton cou mais ce n'est pas ce que tu désires. Avec le peu de force qu'il te reste, tu te retournes et frappes fort son torse en lui hurlant diverses grossièretés. Il accuse tous tes coups, il sait qu'il les mérite, puis de toute façon tes larmes le tuent plus que tes mains. Il sent ta détresse plus grande encore qu'à son départ. Il ne sait pas comment te calmer, il te serre juste plus fort. Finalement à bout de force tu t'effondres tout contre lui et tu dois reconnaitre que sa chaleur t'apaise. Il te porte et te ramène chez toi. Tout contre lui tu sens comme il a bien mûri, comme son corps est plus beau et plus fort qu'avant. Tu te sens en sécurité dans le monde étriqué de ses bras. Tu penses alors que plus rien de mal ne pourra t'arriver, qu'il sera là pour te protéger, que tu n'as plus envie d'être seul, oui, cette solitude te pèse.

Il te recouche dans le lit mais tu ne veux pas. Il insiste, toi aussi. Alors il reprend la parole:

« - Tu es borné  
- Non plutôt mort-né. (1)  
- Et morbide surtout.  
- C'est le jour idéal pour ça.  
- ... Je suis désolé... Je sais combien il comptait pour toi.  
- Hypocrite. Égoïste. Connard. Enfoiré. Bâtard. Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as manqué?»

Tu te jettes contre lui et te mets à lui dévorer la bouche. La saveur de ses lèvres t'avait manqué et maintenant que tu les récupères tu en as encore plus envie. Tu glisses ta main dans son entrejambe, il essaye de te raisonner mais lui même n'a plus de raison avec tes caresses langoureuses. Tu lui masses le sexe. Tu veux ces gémissements. Tu veux récupérer ton homme juste avant qu'il ne te laisse. Tu regrettes tellement de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir, de ne pas avoir accompagner ses pas. Tu lui embrasses tendrement chaque partie de ce corps que tu as tant désiré, lui enlevant par la même occasion ses habits.

Tu t'arrêtes, il grogne de frustration. Tu t'allonges sur le lit et écartes tes jambes. Tu as envie, pour te plonger dans une douleur plus subliminaire que celle-ci. Il sait que tu ne veux pas de préparation alors il n'entre pas dans les détails et te pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein. Tu te crispes, tes mains fermement accrochées sur l'oreiller. Il est un peu perdu, il a peur de te blesser, il a oublié avec le temps.

« - Continue Sas'ke... »

Il t'obéit et commence de tendre va-et-vient. Il récupère tes mains qu'il entrelace avec les siennes et dévore à son tour ta bouche juteuse. Sa langue joue avec la tienne, c'est un contact électrisant. Il te ramène en lui, t'asseyant carrément sur son sexe. Tu t'accroches à lui et pousses des gémissements irrésistibles tout contre son oreille. De la sueur s'écoule de vos corps enlacés se mélangeant. Et avant que la jouissance n'arrive, tu lui dis ce que tu as au fond du cœur.

« - J'taime, t'aime, t'aime, t'aime ! »

Et vous vous libérez au son de ta voix et vous vous écroulez épuisés sur le lit. Ta respiration a du mal à revenir à la normale et ta poitrine se soulève à cette cadence de folie. Il s'allonge sur le coté pour te regarder et tu tournes la tête vers lui.

« - Je ne suis qu'un rêve. »

Une larme roule sur ta joue.

« - Je sais. »

Il se rhabille et tu caches alors ton visage avec ton bras que tu mords jusqu'au sang. Et tant pis si tu as mal, tu y es habitué. Tu te dis que ce n'est pas si grave finalement, que tu ramèneras le vrai. Oui c'est ça, comme ça demain tu auras une raison de te lever. Alors tu fermes les yeux et sourit. Ton véritable sourire.

Sakura assise sur la branche en face de la fenêtre de Naruto soupire. Sasuke s'approche d'elle.

« - Alors ?  
- Ça ira. Je lui ai dit que j'étais un rêve. Il l'a cru.  
- Très bien. »

Elle joint son pouce, son index et son majeur ensemble et dans un écran de fumée fait disparaitre le clone.

Elle sait que c'est dur d'être celui qui reste alors si elle peut abréger un peu de ses souffrances, elle n'hésitera pas.

* * *

_(1) Naruto veut dire par là que dès sa naissance il était condamné à souffrir et cette souffrance le tue en quelque sorte... C'est pas grave si vous captez rien ! XP_

* * *

_Yezel : Mouahaha ! Si c'était pour écrire ça valait mieux pas que je revienne XD_  
_Sasuke : C'est clair. On reconnait bien une merde de ton cru._  
_Naruto : Moi je ne ressemble pas à moi._  
_Yezel : Tu t'essaies à la philosophie Naru ? En tout cas le connard ressemble bien au connard ^^_  
_Sasuke : Pardon ?_  
_Yezel : Mais je n'ai absolument rien dit ! Alors mes lecteurs adorés... Me détestez-vous toujours autant ? :)_


End file.
